


Blah

by kashmir



Series: Livejournal Mood Ficlets [6]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p><p>Only So Much 'Verse Casey/Zeke, which was written by <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a>, but I sadly can't find a link to her fic. :(</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blah

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.
> 
> Only So Much 'Verse Casey/Zeke, which was written by [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/), but I sadly can't find a link to her fic. :(

Casey hated days like today. He wasn't quite sick and he wasn't quite better. He was somewhere in between, a feeling he was becoming all too well acquainted with, now that his headaches were coming with more regularity.

He just didn't want to get out of bed. He'd had a headache all day yesterday, which had been a Saturday and it had effectively ruined what little weekend plans he had. Which consisted of going to the bar Zeke worked at and get hammered in celebration of his midterms being over. Instead, he spent a lonely night in with crappy Saturday night television and no alcohol or Zeke to keep him company.

Sundays, though, Sundays were usually Casey's favorite day. It was the one day out of the week that he and Zeke both had free and they usually spent them in either grocery shopping or meandering through open-air markets or strolling through art galleries, sneaking quick, furtive kisses in dark corners when no one was looking.  
Today all Casey wanted to do was pull the covers up over his head and go back to sleep. Or get up only long enough to grab some junk food from the kitchen and turn on the TV, spending all day being lazy and making a mess in bed.

Just then, Zeke made a muffled noise and rolled over, throwing an arm across Casey's chest and snuggling his face into Casey's neck.

"Mmph. You 'wake, Case?" Zeke muttered sleepily.

"Kinda, yeah. You?"

"Nope. What ya wanna do today?" Zeke asked, nuzzling his nose deeper into Casey.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Nothin' at all? Not even..." Zeke pulled his face out of Casey's shoulder to look at him, obviously wide-awake now and waggling his eyebrows as he spoke. "Ravish me all day long?"

"Ravish you?" Casey snickered. "Zeke, have you been reading Harlequin's again?"

Zeke bent over, began leaving hot, moist kisses in a trail down over Casey's chest. "You've found me out. Still feel like doing 'absolutely nothing?'"

Casey ran his hands through Zeke's hair, tugging him up to kiss him. "No. Now I feel like doing you." Zeke laughed into the kiss and Casey felt his mood shift.

Suddenly, he wasn't so lifeless anymore.


End file.
